My Father's Eyes
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: When Jesse St James discovers a secret involving his mother and Will Schuester, it threatens to devastate and tear Jesse's mother, Will and Jesse's lives apart.
1. Introduction

Introduction ~ 

Jesse St James walked into the kitchen of his parents' home, tired and beat. He had been out all day, visiting with investors, trying to get them to invest in his idea of opening up a dramatic academy, kind of a mixture of glee club singing and dancing all in one. Most of the investors agreed it was a great idea, of course it was, because it _was _Jesse who thought it up, but still, Jesse had a long way before he saw his idea being financed. As he was walking over to the fridge, he saw a big, brown envelope lying on the kitchen counter. He frowned slightly as he walked over to the counter and picked up the envelope. The address on the front of the envelope was the address to his parents' home. There was no return address however. Jesse, being the noisy and inquisitive one he was, he opened the envelope and pulled out a white, thin, stapled packet of papers. He read the papers silently and slowly a frown began appearing on his face, a frown of absolute shock and disbelief. Jesse St James could NOT believe what he was reading.


	2. PART I

Will Schuester was sitting at his desk, in his Spanish room, thinking, thinking about the news he had just received days before. What was he going to do? How was it going to be with this new news he had just discovered? More so, how would it impact all that was involved in this stressful situation? Before Will could think anymore, Jesse stormed in the room and walked over to Will's desk. Will looked up at Jesse briefly, Will knew what Jesse was there for, yeah, he knew. Jesse looked more than angry, he looked enraged and yet slightly hurt emotionally at the same time.

"Mr. Schuester – WILL, we need to talk." Jesse said coldly.

Will stood and nodded with a slightly, troubled frown. Will sighed slightly.

"Jesse –" Will began, before being interrupted by Jesse.

"DON'T." Jesse said coldly and strongly. "Just – just tell me, WHAT this is."

Jesse held up the big, brown envelope and Will stared at it with a deeper frown. Will knew what that envelope was. Will briefly closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Jesse, look –" Will began before being interrupted by Jesse again.

"IS this true? Is this birth certificate RIGHT?" Jesse said strongly and coldly. "Are you my real father?"

Will looked down and sighed with a brief close of his eyes and frowned.

"Jesse, I'm – I'm SO sorry." Will said in a slightly, low voice. "We didn't want you to find out this way."

Jesse frowned deeply with hurt, shaking his head, tears clouding his eyes, his face held the angry expression that Rachel had seen the day Jesse egged her in the McKinley High parking lot.

"DON'T." Jesse said in a slightly tearful voice, as he began backing away from Will slowly. "Don't you DARE give me your sorry apology. I'm – I'm your SON! Your SON?! How long have you even KNOWN this?!"

Will sighed and looked away from Jesse briefly as light tears filled his own eyes. Will shook his head.

"I just found out a few days ago myself." Will said

~Flashback~

~Three Days Ago ~

_Will was standing in the living room of Melissa St James home._

"_I thought you said you gave him UP for ADOPTION." Will said in a slightly angry, cold but yet tearful tone._

_Melissa nodded and looked down as tears streamed from her eyes. _

"_Will, I couldn't." Melissa said through tears. "I took one look at him and I – I couldn't – I knew right then I wanted him, I LOVED him. I'm so sorry- I COULDN'T." _

"_And so you couldn't TELL me you changed your mind?!" Will yelled almost angrily. "I mean, I had a right to know, he's my SON!" _

"_I didn't because you said you couldn't handle and didn't WANT to handle being a father at your age, Will!" Melissa shouted back with emotion. "You couldn't handle it and so I decided to not burden you with a child you didn't want, so I just decided to keep you out of the equation. I'm SORRY." _

_Melissa wiped streaming tears away and Will looked down and frowned with sadness. _

"_Does Daniel know?" William asked in a slightly tearful voice. "Does he know that Jesse isn't his?"_

_Melissa nodded, her head still down, as she broke into tears. Will walked over to Melissa with an emotional frown and hugged her close in her arms as she cried. He couldn't believe something that happened so many years ago, was now coming back to haunt him, to possibly hurt him and all those involved in the situation. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

Jesse stared at Will with tears streaming, his face still hold that same angry look that Rachel had seen in that parking lot. Jesse shook his head.

"I can't believe this," Jesse said tearfully, "so what, when you found out my mother was pregnant, you just LEFT her? Left her to fend on her own?"

"NO," Will said in a strong, but tearful voice. "I – Jesse, she told me she was giving you up for adoption. I THOUGHT that's was what she was going to do when I left that hospital. I had NO idea that – "

Will stopped and looked down and wiped streaming tears away and shook his head before looking back up at Jesse.

"I had no idea that the child I had with her was – was YOU." Will continued tearfully. "And look at you, look at how – how amazing you turned out –"

"NO!" Jesse yelled angrily through tears. "Don't you give me any compliments now because you THINK it's going to make me feel any better about the fact that you LEFT my mother to raise me on her OWN. You didn't even BOTHER to find out what happened to the SON that you THOUGHT had been given away!"

Will looked at Jesse with tearful eyes and an expression of guilt, and shook his head.

"I HATE you." Jesse said tearfully through anger.

Jesse began backing away towards the door, while still staring at Will with anger.

"I want NOTHING to do with you." Jesse said tearfully. "I want nothing to do with you – with my – MOTHER, with - ANY of you."

"Jesse, wait-" Will said as Jesse turned and stormed out the room.

Will ran out the room after Jesse.

"Jesse! Jesse wait! WAIT!" Will called almost tearfully, as Jesse walked down the hall angrily ignoring Will.

Will sighed with anger and hurt, tears streaming from his eyes. This was something that Will couldn't fix, he had no clue how to fix the hurt that was generating from himself to Melissa and more importantly down to Jesse. Things were all wrong and Will had no clue how to make them right.


End file.
